


朝恐幕想

by 6NarCISSa666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6NarCISSa666/pseuds/6NarCISSa666
Summary: * reveser世界. *willdip.  *r18[恶魔管家willX高傲小少爷dipper。只有主仆关系，没有sm，dippet和will是没有摘破的双箭头。]
Relationships: Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Kudos: 6





	朝恐幕想

《朝恐幕想》

.

.

.

作为pines家尽心尽责的管家，will保持着每天夜巡的良好习惯。

巡视完大厅后他穿过走廊正准备回自己的房间，路过小少爷门口的时候发现门庫没有关紧。他戴着黑色皮手套的手握住精致的门把，will在门口洗豫了一会儿，心想不妨进去探视一下。

will的脚步轻盈地如同猫科动物，他很快渡到dipper的床边。

will发现眼下的情形十分糟糕。他那14岁的小主人竟然光裸着身躯躺在床上，天鹅绒包哀的被子被他踢到一边。现在正值酷署，夜晚确实让人感到问热。

will尽量说服自己不去注视dipper的裸体，然后拉起被子准备替他重新盖好。

"will..."

忽然，熟睡的dipper喚了一声will的名字。那是一声带着些许娇嗔的喘息。

will这才发现dipper面色潮紅，清俊的眉目担到了一块。

will被击沉了，他几乎可以肯定他的小少谷在做一个情色的梦，并且内容和他有关。

嗅。他的小少爷看起来是如此地美味可口。

一个大胆的想法在will脑海里出现，他诸了行动。

will俯下身去，一側手撑着身体，一侧手小心翼翼地抚摸上了dipper稚嫩的身体。

和想象中一样光滑柔软的触感，他努力克制着自己握住dipper胸部的掌心不要太用力地推挤。

熟睡的dipper又发出了一阵中吟，那张下达命令的嘴巴此时微微张开，隐约能够幣见肉红色的舌头。

will贴近他的脸類，试探性地添了舔他的嘴唇，然后将舌头伸了进去。

这感受真是妙不可言。

will轻柔地勾住dipper的舌头，份濡湿柔软的触感。

缓慢地品尝看这不够，只是亲吻完全不够。

他想要更深入地窺探dipper的身体。

will小心翼翼地分开了dipper的双腿，他在黑暗之中静静地欣赏了一分钟。

will的气息开始有些绪乱，他在脑中幻想着小少爷醒过来看到此情此景的模样。

他会用魔法惩罚自己的吧。

又或者对自己露出厌惡的神情命令自己晚在他的脚下道歉。

请你原谅我。

will发出一身低沉的喘息，而后轻声脫下了自己的裤子。

他那识热的欲望正抵在dipper柔软的臀部上，他只是在那磨璐了会儿。will还不敢就这样其中，而且他也不想惊扰到熟睡的小少爷。

老实说，他有点享受这份惊險的刺激。

will跪坐在dipper的面前，将硬提的欲型对着双腿大开的dippcr，进行着一项湿。可耻的自慰行为。

他撸开了会儿，又附身下去际我dipper小巧玲珑的乳首。将它们轻轻合在嘴中吃吸。

“啊……哈！你这无耻下流的奴隶！人忽然写了一声，然后抓住了will的胳沉睡的。

他几乎就要软下去了。

will停止所有动作屏住呼吸隐藏起所有的气息。

还好，dipper从头到尾都没有醒来过，他只是碰巧抓住了自己的手臂。

但是这意味着will必须更加小心翼翼，他不再触碰dipper的身体，快速地套弄了几下，草草完事了。

will平复着气息，他的脸发了会儿呆。有点意犹未尽地望着dipper 的脸发了会儿呆

I love you 

will忍不住再次亲了亲他，只是这次吻落在的七星印记上。

他清理好一切，给dipper盖好被子，然后静悄悄地关上了门。

隔天。

dipper质问他昨夜有没有来过自己的房间。

will淡定自若地问道“怎么了？我替你盖了个被子子。” 

dipper的耳根烧起来，今天早上醒过来的时候他觉得有些不太对劲，但是又说不上是哪。

最后他只好冷漠地警告will，。“下次没有我的允 许不要擅自进入我的房间."

“好的。"will的嘴边浮现着一阵淡淡的笑容。

....


End file.
